smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Flower
"Operation: Flower" is a "Sunny Is Funny!" story made in April 2019 and a MarioFan2009 short story. It marks the first SIF story after a month hiatus since Flower Meets Geist. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a coyote of some kind with some white wood in his hands going to Sunny Funny's house. He then stops and looks at the audience. Wile E. Coyote: Well, how do you do? My name is Wile. E Coyote. Super genius. You see, after years now, I am constantly trying to catch this bird named the "road runner". So, after fed up, I decided rabbits! Cause why not? Soon, I realized I am not getting anywhere like this. So now. He looks at Sunny Funny's house. Wile E. Coyote: Maybe I'll have to add something new to my diet! Who needs a bird or a rabbit when you can have a delicious protein flower instead? He licks his lips and continues walking to Sunny's house. Wile E. Coyote: With barbecue sauce that is! Once he arrives at the front door, he opens the white wood up and makes ANOTHER door for some reason. He then knocks Sunny's door and hides behind his own door. Sunny Funny answers her door to see the white one. Sunny Funny: Huh? She looks at the audience in confusion. Wile E. on the other side is seen waiting excitedly and patiently with his eyes closed. Sunny Funny answers the white door and sees Wile E. Coyote. Sunny Funny: Umm... hello? Wile E. Coyote: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is coyote. Wile E. Coyote. Genius. Sunny Funny: Hello Wile E.! You seem to be a neighbour here? Wile E. Coyote: Well, not exactly but I live around here after my days as a cartoon character. Anyways, since I am on a diet that is in case if you don't mind, I am about to come and eat you for breakfast. Sunny Funny's face grows wide shocked. Wile E. Coyote: Now don't try to get away now. Because I am only give you ten minutes to say your final words. Other than that, I am more patient and calm! Sunny Funny: Well, you see... I am too young to die. And also, your a wild animal. You should be focusing other meals like rabbit meat or... something like birds? I don't know. But I cannot stand being eaten by you! She then goes back to he house and closes the door. Wile E. Coyote: Not being eaten huh? Well... looks like I'll have to do it a little bit harder! He pulls down the white door and leaves. Wile E. Coyote: (Breaks the fourth wall) Some days you just gotta use force! He goes back into his cave house while closing the door while the screen fades to black. It then shows a paper on a pre-plan set that says "OPERATION FLOWER PART 1" along with showing a plan how he will catch Sunny. It shows a pressure cooker on top of the roof. Wile E. Coyote: Wile E.... You genius! You done it again! He then goes outside with his pressure cooker. It shows him on Sunny Funny's house roof while setting up the cooker. Wile E. Coyote: Alright... He gets out a cook book, takes off part of the bricks from the roof and starts putting vegetables while cutting them into the house. Wile E. is seen humming while looking at the cook book. After he is done putting random food ingredients in the hole, he gets the pressure cooker and sets it up. Meanwhile, Sunny is seen on the chimney looking at Wile E. Coyote's doing. She then goes to see him while eating dirt. Sunny Funny: Umm, what's cooking there? Wile E. Coyote: Flower stew! He continues with adding vegetables along with holding the onions. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) I've seen the cartoons... I know what this barnacle is up to... (Faces back to Wile E.) anyways, that sounds yummy indeed! Wile E. Coyote: Yes indeed! With great taste as well! Sunny Funny: Well... there seems to be a problem. Wile E. Coyote: (Gets shocked) There is? What? Sunny Funny: No flower! Wile E. Coyote: Huh?? He then alerted opens up the pressure cooker and looks inside the hole he has made. Suddenly, Sunny slams the cooker on his head and walks to the chimney with a bat while singing. Sunny Funny: ��I over look a three leaf clover which I over look be threee!�� She goes inside the chimney while it goes to Wile E. Coyote struggling to get his head out of the cooker. A large whack noise is heard and Wile E. gets his head out of the cooker. He is seen with a headache and looks at the audience. Wile E. Coyote: Well, back to the old drawing board... He goes to his cave house with a head along with the cook book and pressure cooker as he closes the door while the screen fades to black. The next shows a pencil sharpener of some sort on Wile E. Coyote's head attached while he is writing down stuff. Wile E. Coyote: Genius! That's what it is surre genius! It then shows his next plan which is "OPERATION FLOWER PLAN 2". It then shows Wile E. setting up a large pipe to Sunny's house. He then goes at the back and shows him about to shoot a cannon ball into the house. As soon as he pulls the line causing the cannon shooter to launch the cannon ball, a pipe from the chimney comes out and shoots back at Wile E. only for himself to get exploded. It then shows him going back into the house with the pipes and cannon ball launcher while one of the pipes drop on the ground while he closes the door as the screen fades to black. It then shows Wile E. Coyote writing "OPERATION FLOWER PLAN 3" but is interrupted by a door knock. He answers the door to Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: I have come to give my self up, on the count of "I cannot not fight no genius no more!". Wile E. Coyote: A wise decision my friend! You just saved yourself from a fate WORSE than the frying pan! Sunny Funny: I have one last request. She pulls out a piece of paper that says "WILL" on it. Sunny Funny: I have made my in testament, but I need a witness to sign it to make it official! Will you sign it with this pen? She gives him a dynamite along with the paper. Wile E. Coyote: Why certainly! Delighted for your service! (Laughs) An immature attempt on my fate! He then presses the line causing the fire to vanish. Wile E. Coyote: (Breaks the fourth wall) Being a genius has it's advantages! However, he does not know that the bottom ALSO has lit line! He sees this and it suddenly explodes in his face. The next scene shows a plan set that says "OPERATION FLOWER PLAN 3: EXPLOSIVE DECOY". It shows Wile E. Coyote with a male flower robot. Wile E. Coyote: Brillianous! That's all I can say! It then shows it's back which has multiple dynamite sticks in it. Wile E. Coyote: Just sure adult related brillianous! He then closes the back. Wile E. presses a button that causes the robot to walk away. Suddenly, a door knock is heard. Wile E. Coyote answers the door to a female coyote (Which is actually also a explosive decoy robot) Wile E. Coyote: Ahhh my darling... how beautiful you are... how devastating... how lucky! Little did you dream that one day you'll marry a genius! Sunny Funny is seen with a TNT detonator. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) Fight fire with fire I always say. She presses it and a explosion is heard. Wile E. Coyote and the decoy are seen exploded all grey. Wile E. Coyote: ��Here comes the bride... all dressed in--�� Suddenly, he sees to his right the male flower robot he left behind. Wile E. Coyote: OHHHH NOOO!!! He grabs it and is about to throw it out a hole but is suddenly exploded by it. The next scene shows the next plan "OPERATION FLOWER: PLAN 4, FLYING SAUCER". Wile E. Coyote: (Laughs) Now... my masterpiece! It then shows the saucers main options for hunts: Bird, Mouse, Rabbit and Flower. He then turns the switch on Flower, switches the off button to on and the saucer machine activates to Sunny Funny's house. Sunny sees this and quickly wears a rooster mask. Confused, the saucer is seen looking for Sunny Funny. She quickly gets a red pen out and writes "COYOTE" on the saucers hunt options and turns the switch to the latter. The saucer quickly goes to Wile E. Coyote's house cave and a large explosion is seen. Rocks are seen flying across over the screen and once the smoke clears, it shows Wile E. Coyote all grey with no house cave at all... The next scene shows a construction place. It then shows a room that says "EXPLOSIVES! KEEP OUT!". Wile E. Coyote is seen in that room putting nitro liquid in dirt and covering them up. However, not noticing, Sunny Funny is seen driving a tractor that has a rope attached to the room dragging it to a railroad. Wile E. Coyote: Wile E. Coyote, super genius! He suddenly hears a small whistle but doesn't think much of it. Wile E. Coyote: I love the way how that rolls out! Wile E. COYOTE, SUPER genius! Suddenly, he hears a loud train whistle and gets alerted looking behind him. Extremely frightened, he looks at the audience as he closes a blind even more terrified preparing for his fate... A loud explosion is then heard. The train is seen below passing by while Wile E. Coyote is seen holding on to a stick from a cliff. He is seen all grey with pink eyes. Wile E. Coyote: Wile E. Coyote... super genius... The next scene shows him going to Sunny Funny's house and unwrapping the white door all grey. He then knocks at Sunny's real door before hiding behind his own. Sunny answers her door and then answers Wile E. Coyote's who she is smiling at. Wile E. Coyote is seen all dark grey injured from the explosion. Wile E. Coyote: ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF MY NAME IS MUD!! He then collapses on the ground. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) And remember! Mud spelt backwards is DUM! It irises out on her ending the episode. Trivia * This story marks the debut of Wile E. Coyote. * This marks the first "Sunny Is Funny!" story after a month hiatus since Flower Meets Geist. * The story is heavily inspired from the Looney Tunes cartoon "Operation: Rabbit". Category:From 2019 Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Wile E. Coyote Episodes Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Coyote Decoy Episodes Category:Flower Decoy Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Road Runner Episodes Category:Flying Saucer Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program